The Sixth Year
by blackroseturnedred
Summary: Kathlina Black is Sirius' heir and has lived at the Dursley's with harry. she has always loved him and he loves her. Going in to their sixth year, will their relationship stand the test of all the things thrown at it?follows HBP disclaimer inside
1. Prolouge

The Sixth Year

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. If I did Harry would not be with Ginny….. Anyway rating for language. Harry with OC. If you don't like, DON'T READ!!!! It's simple really.

**A\N:** First fic. Forgive me if it sucks. I will fix. NEW NOTE: I have edited this on what I happened to find and the lovely advice of the people who reviewed this. I THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!! Their advice is fantastic and I will make good use of it. ALSO!!! Thank-you to all of you who added this story to your favourites and alerts. I HAVE NO BETA ALL ERRORS BELONG TO ME AND ONLY ME!!!!!:D

**Summary:** In the sixth year, Harry is with Sirius Black's daughter Kathlina. He loves her and always has. But will he be able to lift her from her depression over Sirius' death at the Ministry?? Only slightly AU. I did try to get all characters to follow their book personalities. Follows HBP.

**Prologue:**

Kathlina Black is the daughter of Sirius Black and Katalina Black. Her mother died when James and Lily did. Kathlina has a scar on her forehead like Harry's except it is a crescent shape. She has a cat named Moonshadow who is connected to her spiritually. She was always in love with Harry. Really she was. She thought he had always been in love with her but it took him longer to realize it. They were sort of together before that and were always good friends. Having lived at the Dursley's together because it was the only family Harry had left and Kathlina either had no family or her family was EVIL. Sirius was in Askaban after all, so where else could she go? They had even shared a bed at Hogwarts because they could comfort each other after nightmares or they just wanted an excuse to be together. Not many know, but at the full moon Kathlina becomes something like a werewolf but a cat. She does not harm Harry- who is with her- but herself. She was also a Gryffindor seeker, as there were two seekers per team.

Though Kathlina didn't tell Harry that whenever she wasn't with him at night, she had nightmares. Mainly they were about Voldemort, the night her mom died and the sexual abusing and physical abusing Malfoy gave her. She never told Harry about those either. Now the list of nightmares was about to expand. And so we find Kathlina, Moonshadow, and Harry at the Department of Mysteries.

**A\N: **Normally the story will be in Kathlina's first person view. I just had to get this out. Review plz. Hugs if you do, I won't continue if you don't !!!!!!!:( (Okay maybe I will weather you like it or not but still) NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

The Sixth Year

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. If I did Harry would not be with Ginny….. Anyway rating for language. Harry with OC. If you don't like, DON'T READ!!!! It's simple really.

**Chapter One **

Sirius fell through the veil, the last ghost of a smile still on his face.

"**Sirius!"**I yelled. I ran up to the veil and expected him to fall through the other side at any moment. A few tears had escaped my sea grey eyes. I realized Sirius, my father, was gone for good. Momentarily I lost my reason to live or thought I had. Then I went numb, my feelings null. I barely registered the feeling of having strong arms wrapped around my waist. I kicked and lashed about thinking it was a Death Eater. Then I felt round glasses pressed into my back.

"It's okay Kathlina I won't hurt you. C'mon let's get out of here the battle is almost over," Harry's voice was barely a whisper, as if he didn't want to frighten me.

I tried to walk, but my legs were weak. I looked up into Harry's eyes and saw how I felt mirrored in them, tears barely held back. He must have noticed my pleading look; he gently scooped me into his arms like he did after the Triwizard Tournament, holding me close to his chest.

We quickly ran out of the room where many fought, and soon found ourselves in the atrium. Where, unfortunately, Lord Voldemort was waiting for us. _I really hate that man, it's his fault I will never see Sirius again. God, this is gonna suck._ Suddenly my scar hurt and I could tell Harry's did too by the way we sank to the floor.

I quickly grasped my wand, ready to fight.

"Why if it isn't Potter and Black, running away again? Come now, I thought you were more heroic than that. Was losing Black too much? Oh well, I suppose I should just kill you both now, save myself the trouble later_. Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort yelled. I gasped as Harry rolled on top of me and ducked as the curse sailed over our heads. At this point I was close to blacking out.

"Harry," I sighed and let the black engulf me. The last thing I heard was Harry's yelling of my name and Moonshadow's yowl as she headed straight for the snake-like bastard.

BRTR

_I was staring at Harry crouching over me. Then it hit me. I was in Voldemort's head. I heard him yelling. I saw Dumbledore running in and shooting spells. I could hear nothing, so I decided to just watch. It was interesting really. I could feel what he was feeling and somewhere I knew my head was hurting like hell, but all I could do was wait it out. Then I saw Harry crouching over a body, my body, in a protective way. A rush of love and affection surged into my head, clouding all other thoughts. My head started hurting worse and I blacked out again._

BRTR

I opened my eyes to find Harry standing over me and my head hurting. Harry's eyes were filled with worry as he softly kissed me and proceeded to check over me for wounds. Once he finished he came to stand over me, his green eyes damp. He picked me up and gently and cradled me against his chest. I could feel moisture on the top of my head, and even though Harry had a good grip against me, I managed to get my hands around to rub his back soothingly and mutter nonsense words of comfort. Just then a severe pang of pain hit and I whimpered.

"I know it hurts love. I can feel it too. It will all be over soon. The ministry saw him. Voldemort, I mean. They admit he's back. Merlin, when you blacked out I was terrified," Harry said, clutching me tighter. I felt Moonshadow nuzzling against us and rubbed her head. "Can you walk Kathlina? Dumbledore wants us in his office."

I nod numbly, the events of the evening catching up with me. We walk over to the floo; Harry had his arm around my waist and was supporting most of my weight. Harry went first and I went, shakily after.

When I came through I stumbled and if Harry hadn't caught me I would've landed face first. Luckily he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me and my 5'9" height into his strong 6'4" frame, resting his chin on my head. He led me gently to a chair and helped me sit just as the head master entered the room.

Harry's anger blew. I sat there and watched numbly as he ranted, yelled and threw things. Dumbledore tried to calm him down and eventually he did calm. Then he finally noticed me sitting numbly with Moonshadow in my lap. He practically ran over and said, "C'mon let's get you back to the dormitory. I'll carry you."

When we got back to the dorm, I changed into a nightgown and crawled under Harry's covers to find his strong, comforting arms around me. The tears that I had been holding back spilled and soon I was sobbing uncontrollably. Harry just held me and whispered comforting words and rubbed my back.

When I finished crying he got up and got a cloth, with it he gently wiped my face. He laid me down so I was facing him and held me tight to his chest.

"I love you," Harry said softly, caressing my face.

"I love you too," I returned, running a hand through his hair. He looked at Moonshadow sleeping on the end of the bed and kissed me gently, as if afraid of breaking me further. With that I dropped off into a nightmare filled sleep.

BRTR

**A\N **What do you think? I kind-of liked it. R&R stay tuned. It will get better, promise.


	3. Chapter 2

The Sixth Year

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. If I did Harry would not be with Ginny….. Anyway rating for language. Harry with OC. If you don't like, DON'T READ!!!! It's simple really.

**Chapter 2**

I always had worn black. Now, I had more of a reason to. Sirius was gone, dead. I would never stare into his gray eyes and see them filled with love. Perhaps, it had all been a dream and I would wake up, take the History of Magic exam then relax until I had to go to the place that, for me, had been, and will always be, hell. Ron, Hermione, Harry and I would sit under our favorite tree by the lake and Harry and I would steel covert touches, kisses, and glances (we kept our relationship a secret, only those close to us knew.)

I think that as a wake up the morning after and remember that no, in fact, what happened was NOT a dream. Suddenly, my world crashed down around me and I dissolve into tears. This, perhaps, was helped by the fact that when I woke, Harry was not with me.

Moments after I started sobbing, Harry walked into the room with a plate of breakfast for me. Upon seeing me, however, breakfast was forgotten and Harry ran over in an attempt to comfort me. He gently took me in his arms and kissed my head softly, murmuring, "Its okay love, nothing will make me leave you, ever. I know you're sad about Sirius and I am too, but we just have to accept he's gone." With that he kissed me, his lips conveying the grief he felt and the love he held for me.

"I'm not hungry Harry. I just….," I trailed off, not sure what I needed and yet knowing exactly what I needed was gone and never coming back. Briefly, my anger flared at Voldemort and Bellatrix. Damn them. It was all Bellatrix's fault. No, it was my entire fault. If I hadn't gone to the department of mysteries…… "It's all my fault he's gone Harry."

"**No** it is not Kathlina," Harry's voice softened and he continued, "If it's anyone's fault love it's Voldemort's." The boy had a point there. It was that bastard's fault. Maybe I was just saying that because I didn't want to admit that I did have a hand in his death, but either way, Voldemort was not guiltless. But sadly, nor was I.

BRTR

The rest of our time at Hogwarts passed quickly. I spent most of my time curled up in bed or the common room with a book or outside. Harry was very gentle with me. He kissed me and reminded me he still loved me at every chance he got. I understood that he wanted to make me feel better and I was grateful, though it never really worked. I was just as depressed.

On our last day Harry managed to drag me outside to a secluded spot and kiss me like the aforementioned mess at the ministry never happened. When he kissed me I could almost believe it was a nightmare, the whole mess that we had ever been in, I mean. Then, all too soon we had to go up and go to bed. I had horrible nightmares about the Dursley's. Then, Harry held me tight, my face pressed against his chest. I slept soundly for the first time in a long time. And, for once I enjoyed my last night at the castle.


	4. Chapter 3

The Sixth Year

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. If I did Harry would not be with Ginny….. Anyway rating for language. Harry with OC. If you don't like, DON'T READ!!!! It's simple really.

Chapter 3

**A\N: hey all. Well anyway, if anyone has any ideas for a snarry or Sirius/Remus romance fic just shoot me ideas/challenges. Well any way, NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!! Muse permitting, I will try to post often.**

I stirred softly and found myself still pressed against Harry's chest. I also found that, as much as I had enjoyed my last day and night I still did not in any way want to leave my heaven. I felt Harry's arms wrap tighter around me in his sleep, I couldn't breathe, and I felt like I had taken a bludger to the stomach.

"Harry can't breathe!" I whispered his ear. Still he does not stir. Rolling my eyes and muttering, "Git," I start trying to roll out of his grasp. Realizing that will get me nowhere, I change into my gray tabby animagus and start kneading his chest. Gently at first, then more insistently as he doesn't wake. Getting seriously ticked, I resort to taking my paw, claws sheathed, and prodding his face over and over. I was meowing and becoming more and more insistent.

Finally, he woke with a start and I was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Hissing and spitting angrily I turn back into a human. I see my emerald-eyed lover chuckling and shaking his head apologetically.

"Sorry love, I thought you were Moonshadow." I gaze at him sadly, my depression coming back. Noticing this he gets up and wraps his arms around my waist, trying to comfort me. I shrug him off impatiently, and take my clothes that have been laid out since I packed my trunk, into the bathroom. I dress in what could be considered goth and "special" but was typical for me to wear. Short skirt and a black blouse that Malfoy will occasionally unbutton so he has maximum cleavage. I, of course, chose the colors , with a black, red and white plaid on my skirt.

I head back out and Harry and I go to breakfast. After that we check to make sure we have everything.

On the train ride home, I stay silent. I'm lost in thoughts and memories about my father. I just rest my head on Harry's shoulder and let him stroke my waist length black hair. I don't notice much of what they talk about and I barely notice that we have reached the station. I numbly got up and got my things.

Once we are with Harry's aunt and uncle, Harry takes my hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. In the car Dudley is situated between us. I just numbly stare out the window and silently grieve. I grieve for my mother, my father, Harry's parents and all those who have and will die because of Voldemort. Tears start to roll down my cheeks by the time we pull into number 4. Uncle Vernon looks at me with disdain and Harry grabs our things and heads up to our room. By now my tears have become full blown sobs. I know Harry misses Sirius as much as I do and that the brave mask he puts on is just for me. Moonshadow jumps on the desk and joins Hedwig in sleeping.

Harry gently guides me over to our bed and lays us down. Gently, he spoons into me and tries to calm me down as tears pour down my cheeks. I realize Harry is also crying. Merlin, it will be a long summer.

Sooner than not, Harry and I stop crying and he holds me as we both drift off with the murmur of the other's , "I love you," still in our ears.

BRTR

**A\N: well what do you think??? I kinda liked it but you know that's just my opinion. R&R if you do much love!! **

**3 BRTR **


	5. Chapter 4

The Sixth Year

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. If I did Harry would not be with Ginny….. Anyway rating for language. Harry with OC. If you don't like, DON'T READ!!!! It's simple really.

**A\N Thank you reviewers. Thank you to all who have added my story to favorites or alerts. As you have noticed I have edited the previous chapters of my story. My reviewers are what got me into edit-mode. Anyway, sorry I have not posted in forever… school and barn life caught up with me. I can't promise regular updates but I will update often. Love to all who review. I do try to reply.**

**Chapter 4**

I was depressed. There was no other way to put it. I missed Sirius more than humanly possible. I know my Harry felt the same, but it was still hard. Then, one day a note from Dumbledore came that managed to cheer me slightly:

_Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Black,_

_I assume Kathlina that you wish to be called your proper name now that your father has been proved innocent? I will be around in three days time. Be sure to tell your Aunt and Uncle so they will not be surprised at my appearance. _

_Best of wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Well that's nice Kathlina. Everyone finally gets to call you your real name instead of your mother's," Harry said in a poor attempt at bravado. My response if a slight nod and a ghost of a smile long gone. Harry sighs and heads downstairs. I slowly creep over to my trunk and carefully remove the last gift Sirius gave me. It was like a muggle piano except it floated and had no body. It was just piano keys.

_***Flash back ***_

_**I was nine. I sat up on the piano and started to play. I had taught myself how a long time ago. Now I was quite good. Harry knew and always loved to hear me play. I was always careful to play when the Dursley's were not home. I also sang. Harry told me I had a wonderful voice. Today was no different. I was playing so I didn't hear the door open.**_

"_**What are you doing you freak?!" Vernon shouted; face steadily turning a gross shade of purple. I was hauled of the piano bench and beaten harshly like I was every time I did wrong. **_

_**Two days later, the piano was taken away. I was sad to see it gone.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

I remembered the scars I got from that, just like I remembered all the others. Most of my body was covered in scars. Another good reason to wear what I did. Not all of them were from my "family" some were from my adventures others were from the ever perverted Malfoy. I tried to keep them from Harry, and most of the time it worked. He knew I had scars but not how many.

I unfurled the piano and started to play.

"_Can I ask you a question please?_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly, I'm standing here,_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed_

_As twisted as it seems, _

_l only feel love when it's in my dreams_

_So let in the morning light_

_And let the darkness fade away_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

I didn't notice Harry standing in the doorway until I played my last chord.

"Bravo love. I haven't heard you play or sing in a while. I like it when you do; was that _Black roses red _by Alana Grace?" Harry said smiling and coming over to kiss me.

I blush and nod sheepishly. Then ask, "Do you want me to play our favorite song Harry?" I ask leaning into him and enjoying the contact. Harry looped his arm around my waist and squeezed. I decide to take that as confirmation.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness _

_But I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_Cause every time we touch I_

_Every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last _

_Need you by my side _

I finish the song a couple minutes later andmurmured, "I love _Every Time We Touch _by Cascada. It reminds me of us." I frown slightly thinking about how it also reminds me of my father and how much he meant to me. I feel my eyes start to well up with tears, and Harry pulled me onto his lap and laid us back on the bed, curling me onto his chest.

We laid like that for an hour or more. Occasionally kissing and just enjoying each other's company and comfort. After a while Harry went to change into his pajamas and I changed into a tee-shirt and flannel pants, I think they were a hand-me-down from Dudley. I shuddered slightly at the thought and flopped down on the bed.

When Harry came back in I noticed he was wearing similar pants to mine except…. "Harry, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

He shrugged sheepishly and said, "Well, I figure that now we're together we could see more of each other."

"Well… I guess," I conceded staring at his well-muscled and toned chest in awe. I had seen it at quidditch but he had never gone shirtless just for me.

"Would you be comfortable with reciprocating?" Harry asked timidly, moving over and sliding his hands up my shirt a bit.

"I… yes, but you may not like what you see."

"I will always like what I see," Harry said, lifting my shirt over my head, I was wearing no undergarments as usual. I looked at Harry, trying to gauge his reaction at the many scars that covered my body. Cautiously, he laid us down on the bed and turned me towards him, running his hands up and down my back. "Why would someone want to do this to you love?" Harry asked seeming slightly angry. I just shrugged and muttered, "If you don't want me because of this we can stop seeing each other, or the minute I turn 17 I will put the glamour I normally have on at school on permanently or…"

Harry cut me off with a kiss and said, "They are a part of you and as such I love them as much as I wish that no one had done that to you they are there and they will remind me how much I love you and want to keep you safe." With that, Harry took me fiercely in his arms and kissed me passionately. His tongue swiped my bottom lip, begging entry which was readily given. Our tongues danced while Harry ran exploratory hands around my body, tracing scars as he came across them, showing me just how much he didn't mind my scars. We broke apart only when air became a pressing need.

I was happy and content. Harry was okay with how I was scarred. "I love you, I always will. Now let's get some sleep my love."

"I love you too Harry. I always have and always will." With that I drifted off curled in Harry's chest with his loving arms around me.

**A\N: I think this was my longest chapter. I know it was kind of pointless but still… Thank you to the wonderful Alana Grace for writing Black Roses Red and the fabulous Cascada for writing Every Time We Touch I used the slow version of that one. They are both wonderful songs! **


	6. Chapter 5

The Sixth Year

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. If I did Harry would not be with Ginny….. Anyway rating for language. Harry with OC. If you don't like, DON'T READ!!!! It's simple really.

**A\N: sorry for the long absence, my computer was kidnapped by my parents. I don't have it back all the way yet so don't expect many updates for a period of time. I'm soooo sorry. I do what I can. Plus I did have the next chapter written but it disappeared. I think it time traveled. So who wants to read the next chapter? I own nothing… I keep forgetting to mention that don't I? Sad really. Oh well Ms. Rowling is more creative than I. *sighs* what? No one is going to contradict me? GASP!! Oh well. Damn! I keep forgetting to say this, Kathlina and Harry were NOT raised as siblings, and they were forced to be in such close quarters by Harry's favorite Aunt and Uncle. Really they were as the book says somewhere, more like slaves, they knew they weren't related. Maybe I should've been more thorough with my explanations. Anyway, next chapter. (I think this was my longest A\N)**

**Chapter 5**

I felt like I was being watched. I really hoped it wasn't Dobby the house-elf; those green tennis ball eyes scared the hell out of me when they were staring at me. I slowly opened my eyes, relishing the warmth of Harry's arms around my waist and back. There were a pair of green eyes staring into my grey ones but they belonged to my lover. His eyes were scrutinizing my face and I realized that I felt terrible.

"You don't look too good Kathlina, do you feel alright?" Harry asked kissing my forehead to see if I had a fever.

Just as I was about to tell him I was fine I sat up and abruptly sneezed. When I opened my eyes, I found my hands covered in purple goo. Harry was laughing at the look of complete shock on my face then gasped as he looked at my hands.

"What is that," Harry asked examining it. "Well, I guess whatever you have is a magical malady. We'll have to ask Dumbledore about it when he comes tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess we will won't we."

"You love need to stay here and rest. You do have a fever. I'll do our chores. And Moonshadow, make sure she rests," Harry said firmly, pushing me onto the bed. I grumbled but did as I was told, figuring it was better than getting a beating for sneezing and goo coming out of my nose. I didn't want to be scarred any more than I already was. Moonshadow was giving me a look that suggested I do what Harry said unless I wanted I nice scratch on my nose. I had to laugh even though it made my throat hurt like heck but still it was incredibly funny. I looked around the room and noticed that Harry and I needed to pack our belongings.

An owl flew into the room, and I made a motion to get up and retrieve the letter, but Moonshadow beat me to it. As she did that, I realized that there was a cold breeze around my chest and realized I was still shirtless. I grabbed the t-shirt that I had been wearing last night and tugged it over my head. Moonshadow gave me a pamphlet and _The Prophet. _I tossed aside the paper and decided to pursue the pamphlet instead. It turns out that it was a ministry pamphlet telling people how to be safe in these new times. It contained many "tips" on how to survive.

Just then, Harry came back in carrying a tray of breakfast.

"Hey love I brought breakfast, you uh… may not want it though because you may feel sick," Harry said setting the tray in front of me. Now that he mentioned it, I did feel ill. He kissed me on the forehead. "I can't kiss you on the lips because I don't want to get sick. What have you got there?" Harry asked, taking the pamphlet and reading it. Harry starts laughing and ruffles my hair. "This is funny. They actually think this would help."

I start shivering as a cold flash racks my body and I sneeze goo again. Harry notices and sits down on the bed and pulls me against his bare chest. It's warm there. I snuggle into his chest and feel strong arms wrap around me. I feel myself drifting into a fever induced sleep.

BRTR

I wake to see nothing but darkness. I see Harry sitting in a chair with his head against the window. "Harry? How long have I been out?"

Harry jumps slightly and smiles. "Actually, you've been on and out for over 24 hours."

"Yikes" Noticing the state of the room I say, "You haven't packed yet? Dumbledore's coming today."My voice is just barely a rasp.

"I'm just afraid that he won't come or it's a joke or a trap."

Then, a single streetlight went out. Albus Dumbledore had arrived.


	7. Chapter 6

The Sixth Year

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. If I did Harry would not be with Ginny….. Anyway rating for language. Harry with OC. If you don't like, DON'T READ!!!! It's simple really.

**Summary:** In the sixth year, Harry is with Sirius Black's daughter Kathlina. He loves her and always has. But will he be able to lift her from her depression over Sirius' death at the Ministry?? Only slightly AU. I did try to get all characters to follow their book personalities. Follows HBP.

**A/N: Uh… HAHA!!!! Cliffhanger last chapter!!!! Sorry I haven't updated. I guess I got so wrapped up in Passing Notes that I just…. Forgot. Don't hate me! Please? *Whimpers* Anyway, you will find out what happens. Thank you to all who have reviewed and added me or this story to their favorites. Much appreciated!!! **

Chapter 6

I glanced at my attire and grabbed a set of clothes that Harry had the good sense to hand me. I got up, but I found I couldn't walk well. I staggered into the bathroom and made myself presentable. When I reentered the bedroom, I found Harry calmly waiting for me with a slightly concerned expression. Harry kissed my head and gently scooped me into his strong arms. I sighed and relaxed into his touch. It amazed me that I seemed to weigh nothing to him.

He walked slowly down the stairs as we heard Dumbledore inviting himself in. I almost chuckled, but I decided not to put myself through the pain I would surely receive. I just felt drained so I laid my head on my lover's chest and closed my eyes in bliss. I always felt like nothing could go wrong when I was in Harry's arms.

"Ahh, Harry and Kathlina. Good to see you", Dumbledore said as Harry settled us on the couch. He gently placed me so I was laying with my head on his shoulder and my legs over his. "But what seems to ail you Kathlina?"

I gazed at Harry and implored him to answer for me. "She is sick with a magical malady sir," Harry said, softly stroking my hair.

"Ah, yes, well Molly will help. I have business to discuss with you two. As you know, Grimmauld Place was used as Headquarters. However, in Sirius' will he said he wanted you two to have the house."

"I don't want it," Harry said, looking questioningly at me. I merely shake my head and try not to let the tears fall. "You can just keep using it as headquarters."

"Thank you, but the wards are down and the house is already at risk. We're not even sure you two own the house. As per usual the pureblood line states that the next eldest male gets the house. There is no next eldest male. However, there is a simple way to find out if the possession of the house has gone over to the two of you." With that, Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Kreacher appeared kicking and screaming.

"I don't want him."

"Would you rather he went to Bellatrix after he lived there for a year?"

"No," Harry grumbled. "What do I have to do?"

"Each of you needs to give him an order." Oh good, my presence was noticed.

"Kreacher, shut up," Harry said.

I grimaced in pain and said, "Kreacher, please stop banging your fists and feet."

Kreacher obeyed the orders instantly.

"Good to know," Dumbledore said. "Now where to keep him. He would be best used in the Hogwarts kitchens, I think."

"Kreacher, go to the kitchens please," Harry said. With a crack Kreacher vanished.

"Harry, I take it you and Kathlina have yet to finish packing?"

"Yes sir, we'll go finish," Harry said, blushing sheepishly. I was then spirited away to our room. Harry sat me on the bed and rushed around packing. I made once to get up, but I was pushed back down by a ticked off Harry. "No! Love you need to rest and running around packing is not going to do that." Harry kissed me softly and handed me his cloak to put on top of mine. "It's cold out. You need to be warm."

I gratefully accepted his offer and inhaled the sweet scent that was Harry. It was like wood, grass, owl, and ink, a manly thing that I wasn't sure what it was, and Harry's cologne that Sirius had gotten him hooked on. I mean like addicted to. But it was good. Very good. Before I could say another word, Harry had me in his arms and we were off at a brisk pace down the stairs.

"Ready you two?" Dumbledore asked as Moonshadow scrambled off his lap and into mine. Harry and I smiled down at her.

We exited the house as Harry muttered a goodbye to the Dursley's. The street was dark. Harry and I looked down and noticed that Dumbledore's hand was blackened.

"Sir, what happened to your hand?" Harry said.

"Nothing I can tell you in the short amount of time we have Harry. Now, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind running an errand with me would you?"

"No sir."

"Good, now if I may," With that, Dumbledore vanished our trunks to the Weasley's. "We will have to apparate Harry, Kathlina. I would like you to grab my arm Harry and Kathlina to hold on tight."

Harry grabbed Dumbledore's arm and I wrapped my arms around Harry's neck and cuddled onto his chest.

Dumbledore spun on the spot and Harry and I vanished into crushing darkness.

**A\N: I kind of have the next few chapters planned out so my life is easier and you may have quicker updates. Quick poll: I don't know if you guys are Snarry lovers but I am and I was thinking about writing a Snarry version of **_**the time traveler's wife**_**but I don't know if I should. What do you guys think? Yes, no? Review to tell me! My friend's b-day is coming up so I'm writing her a fic.**


	8. Chapter 7

The Sixth Year

**A/N: Hiatus! Long one at that. But I'm back. I hope I will get things done faster. I have no work ethic do I? You know what, don't answer that. K? K. Good now next chapter! :)**

**Chapter 7**

Apparition was a painful experience. I would wish it on nobody but Draco Malfoy. Maybe not even him. I was glad I had sent Moonshadow with my things. I fear that if she had come with us I would be lacking flesh in some areas. Harry caught his breath and chuckled slightly. I looked at him with raised eyebrows and he nodded at my face as if to say I was the one who caused him to chuckle. I smiled at this and snuggled deeper into the savior's chest. My savior.

The street we had apparate onto was quiet. There was a war statue from a long time ago. I guessed we were in a muggle neighborhood. Harry and Dumbledore were talking.

"We are going to get a new professor by the name of Horace Slughorn. He used to teach at Hogwarts and I wish to bring him out of retirement." Harry nodded slightly and continued walking with purpose. The house we went to was nice. I could only imagine how Mr. Slughorn afforded a place like this. We walked up to the door and knocked. Nothing. Dumbledore pushed the door open and scene of destruction greeted us. Harry gasped in horror and I simply stared in awe. That was all I cared to do. I had my health to think about. Dumbledore walked over to a puffy armchair and prodded it with his wand.

"OW!" said the arm chair. Well actually the armchair was a man. A very fat balding man with an enormous mustache. Okaayyyy. I motioned for Harry to set me down and he obliged, placing a kiss on my forehead. I turned a reached up to put a hand to his cheek. He gently took my hand and held it there, his eyes closed.

Realizing that there was more going on I turned again and saw that Dumbledore had left and we were alone with Slughorn. Great. Harry settled on the couch and I sat next to him, our fingers imperceptibly touching.

"So", Slughorn chortled, "I never thought I would see the saviors in person. Your mother was a brilliant witch at potions Harry, she was brilliant for a muggleborn too!" This inflamed a state of anger that I barely held back. How dare he. Muggleborns were not stupid. They were in fact just as smart, if not smarter, than the rest of us!

"So?" Harry countered," My best friend is muggleborn and she's the best on our year." I nodded in silent agreement.

"I wasn't saying anything against muggleborns," Slughorn said defensively. Yeah right. Oh well. Harry seemed skeptical as I was overtaken by a sudden wave of exhaustion. I stared into space, acting like I was paying attention, while in reality I was sleeping a little.

"I suppose you two have heard about Sirius black?" Slughorn began, "Shame he was innocent all that time. I never liked him much though. He was a black sheep, no pun intended."

I felt anger bubble up under the surface and stood up, stamping my foot angrily. "He was my father. It wasn't a "shame" it was a damn tragedy! He was loyal and loving to the last! I am proud to be his daughter even if he did stand out from the rest of his family! If you can't accept that then you can go to hell! That goes for all the worthless idiots who hated him!" I finished yelling and felt better than I had been in recent times: like a weight had been lifted from my slim shoulders. Then the realization hit me: I had just yelled and cursed at the future teacher who could make my life a nightmare. Oh crap. Slughorn, meanwhile, was sinking lower into his chair, clearly abashed.

Dumbledore walked in, and smiled knowingly at me. I smiled back. A genuine smile, I had gotten over most of the sorrow that had clouded my life for the past few weeks. Harry smiled at me and I felt a rush of warmth for my boyfriend. I grinned back, wishing I could kiss him. But we weren't public, and I was sick.

"So, Horace," Dumbledore began. "Would you like to come back to Hogwarts?"

"Well, the Deatheaters have been on my tail, and they would find me, but not in Hogwarts," The fat man mused, stroking his ample moustache. " I suppose I will Albus, but I want double the pay, and my old office." Dumbledore nodded at this and moved to leave. Harry and I followed. Harry wordlessly offered to pick me up again, but I shook my head.

As we exited the house, his hand found mine and our fingers intertwined, something we had done for as long as I can remember. We were always the best of friends, I mused reminiscently. Not that I regret falling in love with the boy of many girls' dreams.

The street was deserted. I felt light with hope for the future. I don't know why. So I dropped Harry's hand and spun around with my arms spread wide, smiling. I tossed my head back, laughing with joy at the summer ahead of me. I glanced at Harry and saw him smiling at me. His gaze was filled with tenderness and amusement at my insane antics. I think he was glad to see a glimpse of the girl I was when we were younger. Dumbledore, too, was laughing, his blue eyes twinkling.

I recovered my composure as I noticed we had stopped. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to grab on. I latched onto Harry's hand and we apparated away.

The Burrow was a welcome sight. But we didn't go directly inside. Dumbledore led us to the broom shed. I was puzzled as he opened the door and gestured for us to go inside. I went first, with Harry placing his hands on my waist as he followed me. The shed was a tight squeeze, and I was pressed tightly against Harry's chest, not that I cared. In response, Harry wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on my head.

"Now that Voldemort is out in the open, I must request that you two keep the invisibility cloak around you at all times." Harry and I nodded as Dumbledore went on, "In addition to this, you need to be wary. Do not go off on your own. This year, you both will be taking lessons from me. Have a good summer. Be careful," Dumbledore said, nodding at us. He exited the shed and apparated away. Harry and I took a different route, heading to the Burrow.

"Harry! Kathlina!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, hugging us both at once. "You've gotten thin. Come inside. I've got soup." We followed Mrs. Weasley into the Burrow and saw Tonks exiting.

"Are you sure you don't want to come for dinner tomorrow dear?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. Tonks looked horrible, her hair a dull mousy grey and her complexion not much better. She must miss Sirius, I thought. Tonks nodded at Mrs. Weasley and gave Harry and I a friendly yet forced smile.

Mrs. Weasley came over with a steaming bowl of soup and a potion for me.

"You look sick dear, and Albus sent a note." I nodded and took the potion, sniffing it cautiously. It didn't smell too bad, so I downed it in one gulp. And then I gagged. It was horrible! The potion slid down my throat like a gelatin and tasted like shit. Harry raised an eyebrow at me and rubbed my back soothingly as I bent over, coughing and sputtering.

"Oh crap… I can feel it in my nasal passages!" At this point Harry succumbed to laughter, and feeling more like my old self, I smacked him on the arm.

"You must be feeling better," Harry mused, rubbing his arm ruefully. I laughed and nodded fervently, picking up my soup. Moonshadow hopped on my lap without warning. I just set my bowl on her and took a sip. I relished the taste of good food in my mouth. Harry, on the other hand, was shoveling food into his mouth at an almost Ron-like pace. I rolled my eyes. Teenage boys were pigs…

I savored each bite and was finished all too soon. As I was wiping my plate with a piece of bread, a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Arthur."

"What's the password?" This was all sounding childish to me, but I understood that it was all because of the war.

"What do I call you when we're alone together?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed reluctantly and said, "Must we Arthur?"

"It's ministry procedure."

"Mollywobbles, Mrs. Weasley hissed. I stifled a laugh as Harry motioned for me to follow him quietly up the stairs.

I followed willingly, with Moonshadow at my heels. I took Harry's hand out of habit and we walked side by side. I

I separated only to go change into my pajamas. After I changed, I walked to Ron's room and found Harry sitting on the bed, waiting. Upon seeing me, he crawled in. I followed suit and we spooned. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Harry had his arm on my waist. I relished the fact that it was bare skin I was leaning against.

Sleep came for me at one point, but I had a dream I couldn't remember and I woke gently. I could tell it was still late at night. Harry was stroking my shoulder to my waist and murmuring words I tried to make out.

"You don't know what you do to me do you? You know I love you, but you don't know how much. You don't know you're my world do you? You don't know I dream about you. I dream about doing all these nasty things to you. I dream about what you would look like with no clothes. I dream about making love to you. You don't know that if I lost you, I have no idea about how I would go on. You don't know how much it hurts me to see you shake and cry in your sleep. I'm sorry about the prophecy. It only had my name on it. You weren't supposed to be involved. That man just killed your mum and tried to kill you because you were in the way. That's horrible. And I feel responsible. I am responsible. And I'll never forgive myself. I love you so much. And you don't know all of this," Harry finished. He had sadness in his voice and I knew it was time to speak.

"I know now and I will cherish this forever. You are my world Harry. I've always loved you. I would never hold you responsible for the acts of a mad man. I couldn't. I love you Harry." I turned to face him and he kissed me. His lips were tender and sweet, but there was a hint of urgency behind the slow and sweet kiss. I deepened it, pressing my body against his. But it would go no further. When we started dating, we made a promise not to have sex until if and when we were married. But I could enjoy the right here and right now. So when Harry broke the kiss and insisted on sleep, I enjoyed the time in his arms before sleep came for me.


End file.
